leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor
Abilities , an item that takes up one of his item slots, but provides him with stats and can be upgraded in the store to augment one of his abilities and improve its stats. The Hex Core can only be upgraded once, for 1000 gold, and cannot be sold back to the store. Hex Core: Grants Viktor . }} }} Viktor sends a device at an enemy unit to blast them for magic damage. The device then returns to him granting a shield for up to 3 seconds. |leveling = |range = 600 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} | (relative to basic Hex Core) * 220 health = g * 6 health regeneration per 5 seconds = g Augment: Power's passive must be worth g for it to be gold efficient. |video=Viktor Qvideo }} }} Viktor conjures a gravitational imprisonment device in an area near him, slowing all enemies that pass above it. Whilst under its effect, enemies generate stacks every seconds; at 3 stacks the target will be stunned for seconds. |leveling = |range = 625 ( if upgraded) |cooldown = |cost = 65 |costtype = mana }} | seconds after leaving the marked area. * Gravity Field will remain active if Viktor dies. * Gravity Field's animation can be seen by both teams through Fog of War. (relative to basic Hex Core) * 200 mana = g * 5 Mana regeneration per 5 seconds = g * 10% Cooldown reduction = g Augment: Gravity is gold efficient even without its passive. |video=Viktor Wvideo }} }} Viktor uses his robotic arm to fire a 500-unit length laser beam across the field in a chosen path, dealing magic damage to every enemy it hits. |leveling = |range = 540 |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} | (relative to basic Hex Core) * 45 ability power = g Augment: Death's passive must be worth g for it to be gold efficient. |video=Viktor Evideo }} }} Viktor conjures a chaos storm at the target location, dealing magic damage and silencing enemies in the area for seconds. The storm cloud remains for 7 seconds afterwards, firing lightning bolts at every nearby enemy every second. While the storm is active Viktor can re-activate Chaos Storm to move it to the cursor's location, with the storm moving faster the closer it is to Viktor. |leveling = |range = 700 |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} | an individual lightning bolt. |additional= * Chaos Storm can be controlled by Alt + Right-Click or by pressing the R button (default hotkeys). It can be commanded to move toward locations or enemy champions (it will continue to follow the chosen enemy champion unless commanded otherwise). * If Viktor is affected by hard-CC he cannot issue new commands to the storm. * If the champion the storm is currently following enters stealth, the storm will continue to follow them, effectively giving away their position. * The storm grants sight around its position for the full duration. * Including the initial damage, Chaos Storm deals 8 instance of damage. * Chaos Storm remains active and continues to deal damage if Viktor dies before the storm ends. ** When Viktor dies, the storm immediately stops moving and cannot be subsequently redirected. * Probable Bug: If Chaos Storm is summoned in a brush where the enemy has no vision, it will remain invisible to the enemy team for its duration even if it is redirected out of the bush. This may be a bug. ** Aside from when the bug occurs, the Chaos Storm will be visible to enemies for its duration even if it enters a brush or the fog of war. |video=Viktor Rvideo }} }} References cs:Viktor de:Viktor es:Viktor fr:Viktor pl:Viktor pt-br:Viktor ru:Viktor zh:维克托 Category:2011 release Category:Champion specific items Category:Released champion Category:Season Two release